


Time

by Terapsina



Category: The Old Guard (2020 Movie)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Heartbreak, Lovers To Enemies, POV Outsider, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: Some time after the end of the movie Booker informs Quynh of the return of Andy's mortality.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh
Comments: 30
Kudos: 488





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> No I haven't abandoned my Star Wars fic but I just HAD to write this down after seeing the movie. The ANGST.

"You can't hate her forever," Booker said from his chained position on the floor of the warehouse.

"Really?" Quynh responded with a sinister, bitter smile and turned to walk away. "Why not? I've got the time."

"You don't," Booker sent at her back and watched her be struck by it, frozen in place for an extended eternity until she turned around, her face transformed from the ugly hatred she'd shown, to dread. "Andy stopped healing."

He'd never had the chance to meet Quynh before she became whatever it was she's become after her centuries in water but he thought he was seeing a glimpse of it now. Just for a moment her face broke under an avalanche of pain.

Then she composed herself, becoming stone once more.

"Well, I guess I have a lot of retribution to pack into the next fifty years then," she said with a calm that would almost have fooled him, except he knew grief and he had heard enough stories of Andromache and Quynh over the last two centuries to know what his words would have meant to her.

The only thing they immortals could fool themselves into taking for granted was that they wouldn't lose each other. Even here he knew that a century from now his family would take him back.

All but Andy.

And for _her_ sake he hoped that the woman in front of him was not so far gone as to waste the time left on some pointless quest for vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's just a short drabble but I hope you appreciate it anyway. And please let me know if you liked it, it would totally make my day :)


End file.
